moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf (1994)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Mike Nichols | written by = Jim Harrison; Wesley Strick | produced by = Robert Greenhut; Jim Harrison; Michele Imperato; Neil A. Machlis; Douglas Wick | music by = Ennio Morricone | cinematography = Giuseppe Rotunno | edited by = Sam O'Steen | distributed by = Columbia Pictures | release date(s) = June 17th, 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 125 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $70,000,000 | gross revenue = $65,012,000 (US) IMDB; Wolf (1994); Box office & businessBox Office Mojo; Wolf (1994) $131,002,597 (Worldwide) IMDB; Wolf (1994); Box office & businessBox Office Mojo; Wolf (1994) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Wolf is an American feature film of the horror and romance genres. It was directed by Mike Nichols with a script written by Jim Harrison and Wesley Strick. The film was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 17th, 1994. Wolf stars Jack Nicholson as publisher-turned-werewolf Will Randall as well as Michelle Pfeiffer as his love interest, Laura Alden. Antagonists in the film include Christopher Plummer as Raymond Alden and everyone's favorite portrayer of A-holes James Spader as Stewart Swinton. Other cast members include Kate Nelligan as Charlotte Randall, Richard Jenkins as Detective Bridger, Eileen Atkins as Mary and David Hyde Pierce as Roy. Plot Book publisher Will Randall is driving home through the snowy hills of Vermont when he is bitten by a werewolf. As his instincts and physical prowess increases, he bites his business rival Stewart Swinton, whom he has also just learned has been sleeping with his wife. Will takes solace in the arms of Laura Alden, daughter of his employer, Raymond Alden. Appearances * * New York :* New York City * Vermont * * Wolves * Detective * Doctor * Hotel * Moon * Police officer * Detective Cast Notes * Copyright holder: 1994, Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * Production on Wolf began on April 7th, 1993. Principal filming concluded on July 28th, 1993. IMDB; Wolf (1994); Box office & business * Wolf was filmed in Los Angeles and Culver City, California as well as Lancaster, California. Additional scenes were filmed in Roxbury, Vermont, New York City, New York and Long Island, New York. IMDB; Wolf (1994); Filming locations * At its widest release, Wolf was screened in 2,117 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Wolf (1994) * Wolf was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on November 18th, 1997. Amazon.com; Wolf (1994); DVD It was released on Blu-ray on October 6th, 2009 by Sony. Amazon.com; Wolf (1994); Blu-ray * Actress Irene Cagen is credited as Irene Forrest in this film. She plays the role of an office worker. * Actor Oz Perkins is credited as Osgood Perkins in this film. He plays the role of a police officer. * Actors Dorinda Katz, Elaine May, Rawleigh Moreland and Michael Raynor are all uncredited for their participation in this film. IMDB; Wolf (1994); Full credits Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Inside every man there are two people-one good, one beast.". * Actress Jennifer Nicholson, who plays an office worker is the daughter of actor Jack Nicholson. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Wolf at Wikipedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:June, 1994/Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:W/Films Category:Jack Nicholson/Actor Category:Michelle Pfeiffer/Actor Category:James Spader/Actor Category:Christopher Plummer/Actor Category:David Hyde Pierce/Actor Category:David Schwimmer/Actor